


Последнее желание

by GrittyWesterns, Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, History - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyWesterns/pseuds/GrittyWesterns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гражданская война(1861-1865). Северяне наступают. В лесах Миссури сражаются партизаны-конфедераты.<br/>(Написано для WTF Gritty Westerns 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее желание

Кларенсу Эдфорду восемнадцать лет. За год до его рождения его мать сошла с парохода из Италии и около трапа встретила его отца. Мистер Эдфорд владел лесопилкой в Нью-Йорке и в тот день привез древесину на верфи. Через месяц они поженились, через восемь — родился Кларенс. Никто не верил, что владелец лесопилки, двух швейных фабрик и трех бакалейных лавок мистер Эдфорд его отец. У Кларенса серые глаза и светлые волосы. У его, появившегося на свет через два года, брата глаза и волосы черные, как уголь. Характеры у них тоже разные. Гилберт всегда был лгуном и вором. 

Но с тех пор, как он сбежал на войну, все называли его героем. Гил пропал без вести после первого сражения. И Кларенс подумал — так ему и надо. А потом устыдился этих мыслей и тоже записался в армию. 

Он учился в техническом институте, потому его приставили к пулемету Гатлинга. В бою при Геттисберге он стоял по колено в грязи и смотрел, как пулеметные очереди рвут людей и коней, как бумагу. Вспоминая книжку-раскраску, что была у них с Гилом в детстве, Кларенс нажимал на рычаг. С тех пор у Кларенса болели зубы. Он не мог пить горячее и есть твердое. Друзья советовали ему жевать табак, но это не помогало.

Кларенс ненавидел Миссури. Здесь красная земля и влажный воздух, а в лесах полно конокрадов, воров и убийц.  
Но гораздо больше Кларенса раздражала птица, что кричала по ночам в чаще и мешала спать. Таращась в потолок, Кларенс представлял, как расстреливает ее из пулемета — красные перья летят во все стороны, к ногам падает плохо прожаренный кусок мяса.

Они не видели мяса больше недели. Как только вошли в деревню, отобрали у местных всех кур и свиней и устроили пир. Сожрали все за два дня и теперь перебивались кукурузными лепешками и кукурузным же виски.

— У меня скоро кукуруза из жопы прорастет, — пожаловался шепелявый Оли. 

— Еще несколько дней и я лошадь свою сожру, — икнул Дэйв.

— А я шлюху, — заржал Тим. — Помнишь какие ляжки были у девки в желтой юбке?

Кларенса тошнило от повторяющихся разговоров о шлюхах, мясе и лошадях. Он запивал тошноту виски. От виски у него щипало десны и ныли зубы. Мочась, Кларенс чувствовал резь, будто у него камни в почках. Но он слишком молод для камней в почках. Он даже с женщиной никогда не был. Последнее время он думал о женщинах чаще, чем о камнях в почках, больных зубах и мясе.

Чертовы шлюхи никак не шли у него из головы. Три толстозадые блондинки из соседней деревни навестили их два дня назад. Тогда Кларенса отодвинули в конец очереди, и ему не досталось даже поцелуя. Но он верил, что в следующий раз ему повезет.

Он ждал до воскресенья. Шлюхи пришли после церковной службы. Сегодня их было восемь, и Кларенс пьяно улыбался, смотря, как пестрые юбки волочатся по грязной земле.

У Кларенса защипало в носу от резкого запаха духов. Но он подошел ближе и поцеловал руку тощей девчонке. Она покраснела, и Кларенс почувствовал себя счастливым. 

Девчонку звали Зи. Кларенс налил ей выпить и с восторгом смотрел, как она прижимается тонкими губами к краю стакана. Рядом громко засмеялся Дэйв, запустил руки под платье толстухи и толкнул Кларенса плечом. Он налетел на Зи, почти лег на нее, почувствовал через одежду жар ее тела и моментально вспотел.

Подхватив толстуху под задницу, Дэйв потащил ее в спальню. По пути он перевернул графин с водой, чем вызвал общий смех. Кларенс с завистью смотрел вслед солдату, уводящему шлюху в хлев, и мял руку Зи, цепляя ногтем царапины у нее на костяшках. Кларенс думал о маленькой ферме, на которой Зи могла вырасти. Наверное, ее отец пахал землю на мулах. Интересно, каково на вкус мясо мула? 

— Я думаю, мы все тут подохнем, - неожиданно для себя сказал Кларенс. — Если не подохнем, сойдем с ума. 

— Вас никто сюда не звал, — тихий голос Зи напомнил Кларенсу о матери и о временах, когда она пела ему перед сном. 

— Скажи это нашему ублюдочному генералу Гранту, — Оли пошатываясь встал из-за стола.

— Скажи это вашему генералу Ли! — кто-то уронил на пол бутылку виски.

— А еще лучше попроси Квантрилла и его шайку выйти из леса и засунуть головы в петли, — засмеялся Тим.

— Может, они согласятся, если твоя девочка, Кларенс, раздвинет перед ними ноги? 

— А когда мы их повесим, мы снимем с них скальпы, как они у наших в Сентралии.

— Нечего им было делать в Сентралии, — прорычала Зи.

Оли ударил ее по лицу. Тим сбросил на пол посуду и прижал Зи спиной к столу. 

— Ненавижу болтливых шлюх. Шлюха должна открывать рот, только чтобы сосать хуй, — Оли сдавил шею Зи так сильно, что на висках у нее выступили вены.

Тим задрал ей платье и попытался раздвинуть плотно сжатые вместе колени.

— Остановитесь! — Заорал Кларенс. Он ударил Оли бутылкой по голове и оттолкнул пьяного Тима. 

Зи закашлялась. Кларенс хотел прижать ее к себе, пожалеть, успокоить, но не успел. Раздался выстрел, и у Кларенса перед глазами вспыхнула молния. Найдя наощупь локоть Зи, Кларенс дернул ее на себя, прижал к полу и прикрыл своим телом. 

Выстрелы гремели со всех сторон. Дым заполнил легкие. Что-то тяжелое упало Кларенсу на спину. Кипяток пролился на поясницу и плечи. 

Кларенс ничего не видел. Когда выстрелы стихли, он хотел вытереть грязь и пот с лица, но не смог пошевелиться. Он лишь почувствовал, как возится под ним Зи — отталкивает его руки, переворачивает его на спину — и глупо улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что она выжила. 

— Проклятье, — тихо выругалась Зи.

Кларенс слышал и другие голоса. Незнакомые, чужие. Стрельба прекратилась, но Кларенсу казалось, что земля трясется. Он испугался, перехватил руку Зи и прижал ее к губам.

— Дьявол, — выдохнула Зи растерянно и, как Кларенсу хотелось верить, расстроенно.

— Я люблю тебя Зи и хочу жениться на тебе, — сказал он. — Ты выйдешь за меня? Зи, прошу тебя… 

— Хорошо, да, — прошептала она.

— Зи? Серьезно, Джесси? Не мог придумать ничего лучше, как назваться именем нашей матери? - засмеялся кто-то над головой Кларенса.

— Заткнись, Фрэнк, и пожени нас, — прошипела Зи. 

— Я вам не священник. Да, не один священник не одобрит такой брак.

— Фрэнк! Он сейчас умрет. Это его последнее желание! 

Кларенс слышал, как Фрэнк бормочет ругательства. В устах Фрэнка священные клятвы звучали, как угрозы.  
За несколько мгновений до смерти Кларенс узнал полное имя невесты: Зеральда Джеймс или "черт бы тебя побрал, Джесси". У Кларенса не осталось сил произнести обещания. В последний раз он поцеловал руку Зи. Ему показалось, Зи всхлипнула. Он хотел сказать ей: «не плачь обо мне», но его сердце перестало биться.


End file.
